Man With A Bow Tie
by jordanisapotterhead
Summary: It's right after Sirius's death and Harry's feeling blue. Although, it was only a matter of time before the Boy-Who-Lived met the man with a big blue box... Rated "T" for language.
1. Why So Moody?

**Hey everyone! I'm so excited to start my second fic (even though my first one doesn't really count as it's a one-shot)! I really hope you enjoy it. The reason I decided to do DW/HP crossover is because they are my two favorite things and I haven't really seen any REALLY good fics with them. This takes place about a few weeks (about six) after Sirius's death. I'm not really planning on making it super long; maybe just about 5-6 chapters at the most. However, if there's a great enough response, then it will probably change. Not sure if there's a companion for the Doctor yet- I'll have to look into it, see were it could go! Anyways, enough from boring old me, let's get on with it!**

**A/N: I (sadfully) don't own anything Harry Potter, that's all J.K. Rowling. I also don't own anything Doctor Who, that's all BBC and Steven Moffat (who really likes to mess around with people's heads.).**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was a special boy, no doubt about it. Fresh out of his 5th year and still gripping with the death of his godfather, Sirius Black, Harry had little to do in the summer other than write letters to Ron and Hermione and brood. Harry seemed to do a lot of that; brood over Sirius's death, Voldemort's continuing power-sweep of the Ministry, lots of things.<p>

"Oi, why is your face looking like that?" Who had said that? Harry looked around, trying to find the source of the question. Finally, he spotted it.

"_What?_" Harry replied to the strange character sitting across from him on the Underground. He had taken the trip to London to go visit the Order and discuss things he'd rather not talk about -like what he was going to do after Hogwarts or his feelings, _especially_ his feelings- with Dumbledore.

Speaking of Dumbledore, Harry was starting to grow weary of the overprotective old man. In his first few years at Hogwarts, he had seen Dumbledore as his father figure, his missing parental guidance. Beginning of fourth year, though, when his name had been pulled out of the cup and the tasks and everything, he started to get annoyed with him. He yearned for moments when he wasn't being micromanaged upon or lectured or protected by the geezer.

But back to the subway car.

"I said, why is your face looking like that? You know, all sad like and stuff." Harry had no idea why this man was talking to him. The man in question had on a white button-up shirt, a light brown, ill-fitted, tweed blazer, under which looked like black suspenders, and basic black dress pants that were a bit too short and revealed his ankles. On his feet were what appeared to be purple and yellow-striped socks, over which he wore old fashioned brown lace up shoes. Around his neck was a crisp, neatly pressed, deep blue bow tie. Harry hadn't the faintest idea why someone would wear a bow tie; in his opinion he thought the looked old fashioned and simply ridiculous.

"Um, excuse me?" The Boy-Who-Lived didn't like being treated like a celebrity, but he did like when people treated him like a decent human being. Right now, he felt like he was being treated like neither.

"Oh, I apologize, was I being rude? I have to work on that." He had on a slightly amused expression, at least for someone who sounded like they were trying to apologize. "Let me rephrase the question: why do you look so moody?" He gave a questioning look to Harry, as if to ask, _Is this the right way to say it? _

"I'd rather not talk about it with a stranger." Harry replied, hoping his face gave off the impression that he wasn't someone to mess with. He was growing rather tired of the peculiar man, with his odd clothing and behavior.

"Alrighty then," said the man, hopping over to sit in the seat next to Harry, giving him a cheery smile, "My name's the Doctor. And you?" He said expectantly, holding out his hand for Harry to shake.

Harry stared at the man for a moment, not sure how to react. "Doctor Who?"

"Exactly!" said the Doctor. Harry thought this was abnormal; wouldn't a real doctor have a name? It certainly wouldn't be the only abnormal thing about the man.

"Okay...well, my name's Harry Potter." He figured this was safe to tell the man; though he was dressed rather strangely for the London Underground, he didn't look like a wizard, and even if he was a Death Eater, he should have already recognized and killed Harry. He took the Doctor's hand and shook it.

"That's a funny name, Harry Potter. Reminds me of a man I met in the Rashanae Forest. Very boring man, he was." The Doctor realized he was probably being rude again, for he quickly changed the subject, or so Harry figured. Anyway, Mr. Potter, why so glum?" The man called the Doctor said this in a way that made Harry want to tell him everything, about life, about recent events, about Sirius's death. In fact, the whole about the Doctor made Harry want to spill his metaphorical guts.

And that's exactly what he did. Harry relayed everything to the mysterious and quirky Doctor. Of course he kept out the parts directly involving magic. Periodically, he would subtly check the Doctor's reactions to make sure he didn't think he was crazy, although he didn't understand why. He had the feeling that he wanted to impress this (basically) stranger, that he didn't want to let him down. When he was done talking, the Doctor just peered at him. Finally, he said something.

"You left stuff out. Important stuff, key details. I saw it in your face." The Chosen One became a little nervous when he said that. He hoped the Doctor wouldn't ask for those specific key details, the important stuff. All while Harry was thinking this, the Doctor had once again been studying Harry's face. He saw the flashes of hesitation go across his face, not to mention the apparent nervousness. The Doctor went out on a limb, hoping he was right in his suspicions. "What if I told you I had a blue box that's bigger on the inside that could take me and my friends anywhere we wanted to go in time or space?"

Harry looked at the man incredulously. He had to be lying. No person could travel back (or forwards) in time unless they had a time turner. Apparition was possible, yes, but only for relatively short distances as far as Harry knew. How could one Apparate to another planet, let alone galaxy. However, Harry saw this as an opportunity. "What if I told you I was a wizard, with a wand and everything?"

"Then I would say, 'Cool', because wizardry is cool. Ya know, I once met Merlin, the famous one. He was a pleasant fellow. He told me this brilliant joke about an octopus, a loaf of bread, and a bank teller." The Doctor gave a smile, possibly remembering the joke.

"Are you serious? I mean, you believe me?" Harry asked seriously. At first, the Doctor had seemed kind of crazy, but now... Harry didn't know.

"Completely. Speaking of wands, I have my own special little kind of wand." The Doctor made a movement towards his pockets and Harry shut his eyes very tight, for he was afraid that (on top of being very weird) was a -_ahem_- flasher. What he heard next though, was a questioning Doctor.

"Harry, why are your eyes shut tight like that? You look stupid." said the Doctor. "Oh, no I'm being rude again, aren't I? Sorry." Taking this as a sign that the Doctor was not what he thought he possibly was, Harry slowly opened his eyes. He saw the Doctor holding a small, silver, bulky, pen-like thing that had a round green tip at the top. The Doctor pressed a button and the green part lit up like a light bulb, and the contraption gave of a loud, slightly irritating buzzing noise. "It's a beauty, isn't it?" He asked Harry happily. "You know what's better? The TARDIS. Wanna see?" Harry thought the Doctor sounded silly, a bit like a nine year old boy. He had no idea what a TARDIS was, though he was intrigued and wanted to see. Seeing his curious/suspicious look, the Doctor took that as a 'yes'. He started walking towards the stairs of the Underground, Harry following him. The Doctor climbed the steps leading to the sidewalk above with a spring in his step, Harry noticed. When they got to the surface, the Doctor started walking towards an alley across the street. That's when Harry became a little worried, inconspicuously as he could, he put his right hand in his right pocket, gripping his wand. He wanted to be ready in case this 'Doctor' person wasn't who he said he was. The Doctor led him a little down the alleyway, then stopped in his tracks. Harry almost bumped into him. He would have, had he not turned his head at the last moment to avoid a collision.

"Isn't she gorgeous? The prettiest thing you've ever seen?" said the Doctor with deep admiration. Harry squinted into the rest of the alley. He had to wait for his eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness of the the small space. When they did, he gave a tiny gasp; there right in front of him was a blue police box, straight from the 60's. A sign lay nailed to the door:

POLICE TELEPHONE

**FREE **

for use of

**PUBLIC **

Harry thought this was rather odd. "I thought you said you were a doctor." Harry asked quizzically. "Why does your- what was it, TORDUS?- say 'police box'?"

The Doctor looked agitated. "First off, she's a TARDIS: **T**ime **A**nd **R**elative **D**imension **I**n **S**pace. Second, it's because the chameleon circuit is broken, obviously. She's a Type 40 TARDIS, she's a bit obsolete. Sorry, baby." The Doctor said this as though it were so simple and he couldn't believe Harry hadn't the faintest idea of what a TARDIS was. It was amusing to Harry when the Doctor muttered the sincere apology to the TARDIS, giving her a gentle pat, almost lovingly. Then his attitude suddenly changed, his irritated yet somewhat sorry demeanor changing to pleasantly amused. The Doctor looked very excited. "You want to see the inside? It'll knock your socks right off, that is assuming you're wearing any!" He looked at Harry's feet for a second, then back up. He was practically jumping for joy when Harry gave a hesitant yes. He walked up to the door and placed a key in the lock, slowly turning it. The blue (the same exact blue as the Doctor's silly bow tie- or was the Doctor's bow tie the same color as the TARDIS?) door swung upon and the Doctor and Harry stepped inside.

Harry gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you guys like it? Was it good? Anything you want me to change or suggestions? Please let me know in a review! Seriously, if all you have are mean words, I still appreciate the feedback. It let's me know that you read it and had some sort of reaction, which I think is an author's goal. Be ready for the next chapter in a few days (Friday, July 1st at the latest)! ;)<strong>


	2. It's Bigger On The Inside

**Hey guys! I am SOOO sorry that this chapter took so long to update :( I know I said I would have it out by Friday, and I am very sorry I didn't live up to that promise. That won't happen again! :) Anyways, this is kinda a short chapter. The next few chapters though, will be longer. I pinkie-swear!**

**Note: Every year for my birthday, I always ask for the rights to Harry Potter AND Doctor Who. And I never get them.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter couldn't believe what was going on. He was standing in a large room; however, this could not be possible considering he had just been standing outside a blue telephone box.<p>

"What is this place?" Harry asked shakily, wanting an explanation. Living in the wizarding world, Harry was used to surprises. This, however took him _completely_ by surprise.

"You're in the TARDIS!" said the Doctor, his eyes sparkling with a fresh energy. In Harry's confusion, he had almost forgotten that he was there, standing off to the side.

"But...weren't we just standing outside a blue telephone box?"

"Yeah? So?" the Doctor couldn't see what was wrong.

"Well, then what happened? We walked through the police box doors and...?" said Harry, who was really rather baffled by the whole situation.

"Then we were here. It's not like we were transported anywhere if that's what you're thinking. You can even go stick your head outside and look to make sure we are in the same box." The Doctor looked up from the various buttons he had been pushing to give Harry a small smile. He was still waiting to hear his favorite words.

"It's bigger on the inside." Harry said simply; he was completely dumbstruck. The Doctor smiled even wider.

"'Course it is! Do you really expect a Timelord to be able to keep all his belongings in a _police box?_ Ha! How silly, you humans are. No, I need space for all my buttons and knobs and nicknacks and what not." the Doctor said this all very fast. Harry stared at him wide-eyed. He was still trying to comprehend what had just happened. Yes, he was used to enlargement charms, but never on this scale. The main room was already bigger than the tent he stayed in during the Quidditch World Cup, last year.

He then began looking around in awe. People often did that in the TARDIS. It was hard not to. He saw that the room he was standing in was dome shaped and bathed in a warm golden light. He noticed that the entry way was raised and that there were stairs that lead downward to a sort of crawl space.

"What's down there?"

"Electrical mumbo-jumbo goodness." Harry could only inwardly chuckle with amusement. Harry noticed that the Doctor was very serious when he said this, as he was whenever he talked about the TARDIS. He shrugged off the thought, seeing it as unimportant, and continued looking around.

In the center of the room looked to be a circular control panel with various switches, levers, buttons and knobs, all blinking and beeping and everything. Harry noticed that there were corridors leading every which way. He found it hard to swallow, that fact that this place could get any larger.

After looking around, Harry started to notice the awkward pause forming between him and the Doctor. The Doctor seemed to have noticed it too because he soon asked Harry a question.

"Okay, so I've proved myself, now it's your turn." said the Doctor, placing both hands on the control panel.

"Umm, alright." Harry took out his wand and prepared himself. "_Oppugno!_" Harry said firmly and clearly, as he had been taught to do so with spells. With a wave of his wand, little yellow birds flew out of his wand, hovered a bit, and shot straight toward the Doctor.

"Blaaagrgagurgrghhh!" yelled the Doctor as he dropped to the floor, letting the tiny missiles erupt into little cloudy poufs as they hit the wall behind him. "Watch it!" he said.

"S-sorry."

"Next time, try a spell that's a little less violent? Very impressive though." The Doctor went back to fiddling with his equipment while Harry stood there watching him. His let his thoughts wander on into oblivion. He thought on his friends, the obvious romantic spark between Ron and Hermione, the Order of the Phoenix. Then, before he could stop himself or his mind, he was reminded of Sirius's death. How could he have been so stupid as to have let himself believe the visions from Voldemort? He should have checked with Sirius before he gathered up his friends and put their lives at risk.

"Oh, bugger, it's that look again." Harry was woken from his thoughts by the Doctor.

"Huh?" Harry was a smart boy, but sometimes he was just out of it.

"You've got that look again- the moody one." said the Doctor. "You know, now that we have been properly introduced and we both know significant things about the other, I think-" the Doctor gave a slight, dramatic pause, "I am qualified to hear the story now. Care to chat?"

The Doctor didn't even wait for Harry's answer before he started moving towards one of the hallways. Harry assumed he was supposed to follow him.

This kind of thing seemed to happen a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Next chapter should be up soon, definitely by the end of Sunday (July 10th). Hope you enjoyed it! Again, my apologies for it being so short! Leave any critiques (constructive only, please) or suggestions in a review, and make sure to favoritealert! Also, you can send me ideas for the story, and I'll try to at least consider them! See ya later :)**


	3. Off To Godric's Hollow

**Hola mis amigos! So sorry for the late chapter! It was really hard to write, I had such a bad writer's block. Also, I have a little note: The profanity in the next chapter or two is going to increase, so just a little heads up. Enjoy :)**

**A/N: I don't own HP or Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p>"-And then he just, I don't know, he just DISAPPEARED through the veil." By the end of the story, Harry was crying harder than he ever had, more then when he had actually seen Sirius die. It was almost as if it was raining on his face.<p>

"Hmm," was all the Doctor could say in response. Harry waited to see if he was going to say anything else, but he did not.

"That's it? Hmm? HMM? I just told you the worst thing that as ever happened to me and all you can say is 'HMMMM'? Have you ever lost someone so close to you, it physically hurts whenever you think of them? You go parading around in the stupid bow tie," The Doctor looked very offended. "Acting as if nothing bad every happens and everything's all rainbows and fucking smiles. Well, it's not. The world's a bloody fucking trash hole, and there's nothing any of us can do about it." Harry was furious. He wasn't expecting much a response but he was expecting at least _something_ more than "hmm". He knew what he had just said to the Doctor wasn't true, but at the moment, it felt like it. The real truth was that his tirade was just pent-up emotions relating to Sirius's death, his life at home, his growing animosity towards Dumbledore... pretty much everything that had happened in the past weeks.

"Harry," said the Doctor sadly, once Harry had finished his little tantrum. "Do you really think that?" He stared at Harry for a moment. "As a time traveler, I have seen more loss than anyone on planet Earth. I have seen, even caused, the extinction of entire civilizations. I certainly caused my own." He said the last part quietly, almost like he was talking to himself. Harry had been looking down at the floor with his head in his hands, but now he was staring at the Doctor rather curiously.

"What?"

"Er- nothing, Harry. That's for later. Anyway, even though I may act happy all the time, I just have this... heavy weight on my shoulders from all of my mistakes, everything I've ever done wrong. And trust me, it's a lot to carry. I call myself "Doctor", even though a lot- and I mean _a lot- _of people either hate me or want me dead. To the people of the Gamma Forests, "Doctor" means 'great warrior'. How did that happen? I'm supposed to be a healer, a person who cares for the weak and sick. How did it come to this?" The Doctor looked and felt worse than ever. Harry realized he wasn't the only one with a dark past. "So, Harry, the moral of the story here is that... even if you think you have it bad, there's always someone out there who has it worse. Except in my case, that's not true." He said the last part quietly, too. "I have been alone, surrounded by darkness. I've seen how heartless the universe can be. Trust me, it's terrible, Harry." Harry saw the extreme sadness and grief in the Doctor's eyes. "It really is."

Harry didn't really know how to respond to that. What could you say to a man (even a very peculiar one) who had just basically told you that the world was a horrible place. Harry thought for a moment, then knew what to tell the Doctor.

"That's not true." said Harry. He wanted the Doctor to know that there was good in this world. "The world is a beautiful place. It's filled with wonder and hope and... magic." Harry smiled, as did the Doctor. "You want to know something, Doctor? You're not alone. Bad things may happen: you may see terrible things, terrible things may even happen to you." Before he spoke again, he gave a little sigh. "You may- you may even lose someone close to you. But you're not alone. You're never alone." He stood up and started walking around the room, letting his mind swim in his thoughts. "Kinda funny, isn't it? We come down here to talk about my problems and we end up talking about yours." The Doctor gave Harry an apologetic look. "No, it's fine. I mean, I was just pointing it out. I suppose that happens sometimes. You just need to get a little perspective to help you see."

The Doctor thought about these words while Harry kept on walking around. He suddenly had an idea. "Harry, you know how I mentioned I'm a time traveler, right?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"You ever wanted to go back, or forwards, in time? 'Cuz I can do that. One chance to go anywhere in time you want." The Doctor seemed to have forgotten all about the previous conversation, choosing to adopt a giddy posterior.

"Anywhere? Like... possibly another planet?" After all, Harry hadn't even thought time travel was possible, let alone know the limits of it.

"Another planet, another solar system... another galaxy. Anywhere." Harry really had no desire to leave Earth; it was the going back in time part he wanted.

"Yeah, actually... could we possibly go to Godric's Hollow, in West Country? October 30th, 1981 to be exact." He tried to keep his composure,but Harry was forming a plan.

A big one, too.

"Well, here we are. October 30th, 1981. Godric's Hollow. Any particular reason why we're here?"

Harry was still clutching his stomach, feeling queasy after his first time traveling experience that wasn't magical. "Uh...no reason. It's just my home town." Harry didn't want to give away the whole story of why he was here. That, and the fact that he was currently searching for a barf bag. "This TARDIS wouldn't happen to have a barf bag, would it?" Harry asked hopefully.

The Doctor ran over to Harry, and pulled out a small silver looking thing he had in the Underground. He pointed it at his stomach and it made a buzzing sound. Immediately, Harry felt better. "What is that?"

"It's a sonic screwdriver. Never mind that, why are we _really_ here, Harry?" The boy didn't know whether or not he should tell the older man.

He gave in, though, and told him. "It's the place where my parents where murdered. Where I was almost murdered." Harry looked at the Doctor, who looked moderately shocked.

"Almost murdered? What happened? Care to share?" He looked like an eager puppy, which Harry thought was odd. Continuing on, though, Harry told him the story of Voldemort, his parents, and how he became The Boy Who Lived. He told of how their friend Wormtail had betrayed them (remembering to leave out the whole confusing bit about the Fidelius Charm and Secret-Keeping), how the evil Dark Lord had come to them and, well... he knew the rest. Now, so did the Doctor.

When he had finished talking and explaining things, the Doctor had a grave look on his face.

"Harry, I want you to answer this question honestly. Did you ask to go here to change time?" Harry just looked confused. "Answer me, Harry! I need to know! Did you take us here to change history?" The Doctor had a frightening look on his face.

Harry thought for a bit. "Honestly...no." When Harry really thought about why he wanted to come here, to the day right before his parent's deaths, he discovered that he really just wanted to get to know them, to say hi to the people he never knew. "I think I just came to meet them."

The Doctor was still very skeptical on Harry's ulterior motive for asking to go there, but he reluctantly stepped aside to open the door for Harry.

As soon as Harry walked out of the TARDIS, he had a sudden thought; he had no idea which one of the houses sitting in front of him was his parent's. He scrambled to see if he had any recollection of what it looked like from early memories. He started to panic when he couldn't, so he did the next logical thing: he went up to each house and asked.

"Is there a Mr. and Mrs. Potter here?" He had asked that question about six times and was beginning to feel stupid. Harry was glad the Doctor hadn't come, for he didn't want to look foolish in front of him. That was always happening with the Doctor. He gave off this presence that made you want to prove yourself, that made you want to show that you were the best of the best.

Harry shook his head and asked two more houses. When he asked the next house, he wasn't really prepared for what was going to happen.

"Is this the Potter's?"

"HOW THE BLOODY FUCK DID YOU GET HERE?"

* * *

><p><strong>Can you guess who's house it is? Hahaha :{)<strong>

**Kudos to those of you who caught the reference I slipped in there ;) Even though it really isn't all that happy...:/**

**I can't really give you a update date for two reasons: I don't know when I'll finish the 4th chapter & it would be unfair to you if I broke that promise (like I did for this chapter :[).**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Explanations, Baby Holding, And Goodbyes

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I really am. I have no excuse except my bad planning, my procrastination, and my lack of confidence in my writing. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, as it is most likely the last. **

**P.S. This chap. is more Harry-centric. Sorry if this displeases you, but it was coming. :/**

**Happy Reading!**

**A/N: I don't own HP or Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p>"HOW THE BLOODY FUCK DID YOU GET HERE?" James screamed at Older Harry.<p>

"I-you- what?" Harry said, confusedly, to his dad. He had no idea why his father was acting this way. Then he remembered: James didn't know he was Older Harry's father. However, before Older Harry had time to respond properly to James's question, James had whipped out his wand and had it pointed at the teenager's throat.

"Are you a Death Eater?" James asked heatedly. "Well, are you a spy?" When Older Harry didn't immediately reply, James asked him again, this time much more angry and forceful. "I said, _are you a spy for Voldemort?_" He had a crazed look in his eye. Older Harry noticed it and strangely admired that about his dad, despite the fact that he was on the brink of cursing him. His obvious loyalty to his family and his desire to protect them was very respectable.

"N-no!" It was the only thing Older Harry could manage to say (more like sputter nervously), what with James digging the tip of wand painfully into the side of his throat.

"Well, then, _who _are you? Only our Secret-keeper can get past the enchantments 'round the house. Well, him and blood relatives...," James paused for a moment. He ran a hand through his hair, as he so often did. Older Harry noticed that he seemed to be thinking intently. "Hold on." Finally, James dropped his wand from Older Harry's throat, much to his delight. He took the time to look at Older Harry- _really_ look- and was startled to see the same mop of untidy, unruly black hair on Older Harry's head that he had on his. Moving down his face, he was extra startled to see that Harry shared the same color and shape of his wife, Lily. He had the same nose as him, with Lily's mouth. In fact, if James really concentrated, he saw that the boy in front of him looked similar- _very_ similar- to the baby playing with Lily in the sitting room. "Who...who are you?" he said more quietly this time, peering intensely at Older Harry.

Harry's mind raced. He didn't know if he was actually allowed to tell his father that he _was _the baby playing on the floor, figuratively speaking of course. The Doctor hadn't mentioned it when he was talking about the restrictions of the visit, so he went on a very thin limb and figured it was acceptable. What could go wrong? _Only everything, _he thought. _Well, here goes nothing. _

"I"m Harry Potter. Your son."

James only looked at him in bewilderment. He couldn't comprehend what was happening, that this boy could get past the Fidelius Charm, a spell that required some very old and powerful magic, let alone be his son. The befuddlement only got worse, though, as Harry dropped the next magical bomb on him.

"From the future." Harry was looking nervously at James. It was clear he was unsure about how he would respond.

James took a moment to consider what Harry had just said. Then he pulled out his wand with lightning speed.

"You're lying. You're not from the future." His words were filled with venom, stinging Harry with every syllable. His face was contorted into a look of immense anger, bordering rage."You're just some cracked-up Death Eater that Voldemort sent to kill us 'cause the sick bastard couldn't do himself." James said quite smugly.

"No, I'm not lying!" said Harry quickly. He sincerely hoped and silently prayed his dad didn't do anything rash before he could explain.

The more Harry thought about it... how _was_ he going to explain the whole situation to James? _I met a weird guy with a time machine in the Underground, so naturally I went with him to see it, we talked about feelings, and then we took a trip to here,_ Harry thought. _Yeah, _that'll_ go over well._

Harry's mind snapped back to the present, trying to find an answer. It was moments like these, he realized, when he wished he had Hermione to come up with a clever solution, or maybe Ron to create a distraction so they could escape. Yes, he was really that desperate.

All of the sudden, he had an idea.

"I used a Time-Turner to come here so I could tell you something." James raised his eyebrows as Harry realized his mistake. He couldn't tell James that he and his wife were going to die tomorrow.

So Harry decided to do something against the rules of time that he and the Doctor had gone over so extensively during the trip there- not to mention his better judgment.

He told them.

He didn't tell them the specifics. That was a last minute decision. He knew, deep down, he couldn't tell them the whole truth, that everything that has happened to him basically happened to him because of what would go down tomorrow night. As much as it broke his heart, he knew if he told them, things wouldn't be the same somehow. If he told them, he reckoned, the future could very well change. He didn't know if it would be for better or worse; he didn't want to take a chance. No matter how much it hurt, he couldn't tell.

Besides, Harry was sitting in their kitchen, drinking their coffee, out of one of their mugs. He didn't feel like pushing his luck.

"So tomorrow night... bad things are going to happen?" Lily asked nervously from her place at the kitchen table, balancing Baby Harry on her knee. He let out a happy giggle as she started bouncing him.

"Yes," Harry said with a sigh. He didn't know it before, but his eyes were starting to well up. His voice caught. "Very. Bad. Things." He quickly wiped at his eyes before anyone noticed them watering.

Lily looked at James with a sad look in her eyes. He was standing over her, with a protective hand placed on her shoulder."I don't really know what to say... I mean... I just wish you were able to tell us."

James spoke up. "It's kinda amazing, though." He said thoughtfully. Both Lily and Harry looked at him, shock evident in their faces. "NO, not like that," He said quickly, trying to make a smooth recovery. "I just meant the fact that our son from the future is standing in the middle of our kitchen, while the baby him is sitting right on your knee." He spoke while pointing at Lily, a small smile spreading slowly across his face.

She gave him a sheepish smile. "It is sort of cool. I just wish it weren't for the fact that he came to warn us." She looked at the floor. "It must be really horrible, isn't it? Whatever happens tomorrow?" She said this very quietly, almost a whisper. As she looked up from the floor, Harry figured out she was talking directly to him.

"Yeah...it is, it is."

Harry stayed for a few more hours at the Potter's, talking to them and things like that. After their chat in the kitchen, Lily picked Baby Harry up off her knee and stood. She made her way towards Older Harry, then offered him to hold the baby.

"Oh!" He was startled by her offer, though he didn't know why. He just assumed it was nerves, as he had never actually held a baby. Lily noticed this, too, as she began to explain how to hold a child properly.

"Yes, that's good... remember, support the head." Lily spoke as she handed off Baby Harry to Older Harry.

Older Harry looked at Baby Harry. They were pretty much the same, except for a few differences. For one, he didn't have a red lighting-shaped scar from Lord Voldemort on his forehand.

At least, not yet.

Older Harry shook the thought away, then spoke up.

"Well, this is quite a sight, isn't it?" Older Harry said with a small laugh. "I'm holding baby-me."

"Hahaha, yes, it is!" said Lily with a marginally louder laugh than Harry's. James, who had popped out of the room for a moment, stuck his head through the door way.

"What is?" he asked. Older Harry told him, which got a laugh. "You're right, very strange."

Harry left after a few more hours.

He had said sad his goodbyes to his ill-fated parents. They said there's.

It was just very sad in general. However, they all knew he couldn't stay there forever. He was soon out the door, tears falling silently down his face. He walked down the path to the street, where he promptly sat down on the curb and waited for the Doctor.

It was a good 45 minutes before he showed up.

"Oi, where have you been?" called the Doctor as he stepped out of his TARDIS, which had just appeared in front of Harry. "I've been coming here every 30 minutes to see if you were out yet!"

Harry stood up. "It's been a good 45 minutes!"

"Time is relative." The Doctor muttered quickly before he pulled Harry into big blue box. "All right, ready to go?" He turned to Harry expectantly.

Harry turned to face the Doctor, then looked down. "Not really, no." He sniffled.

"We never really are, aren't we?" said the Doctor before he started moving in a blur, pushing buttons and pulling levers and whatnot.

They were off.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it (probably)! Hope you all had a (sonic) blast reading this! Sorry that this chap. is so quickshort, I just wanted to get everything in nicely (or at least what I think is nicely).**

**I also just wanted to say thank you, my readers, for being lovely and reading. Thank you to those magnificent few who reviewed, alerted, favorited etc. There's more to come from me in the future, and you should also check out my other stories. Pretty please? :)**

**Goodnight, my lovelies.**


End file.
